


The Guy Has a Heart

by PattRose



Series: The Guys Series [6]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt is determined to get Russ to say something besides, you’re okay.  Milt would even settle for I like you and have him really mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy Has a Heart

The Guy Has a Heart  
By PattRose

Summary: Milt is determined to get Russ to say something besides, you’re okay. Milt would even settle for I like you and have him really mean it. 

 

Milt and Russ were working a case and when they worked they never talked about anything personal. Milt and Russ were both very careful about that. But today something happened that made Russ go crazy. 

Milt was driving down the road, at a fast speed, chasing a suspected bank robber when the robber slammed on the breaks. Milt slammed on his and threw out his arm in front of Russ as if he was a soccer mom. Like Russ’s seatbelt wasn’t going to work or something. Russ looked at him oddly and then frowned. Milt knew immediately, he had made a big mistake. 

_Oh fuck…He’s not ever going to let me live this one down. Thank God, no one saw me do it._ Milt was already having a stroke over all this and yet Russ seemed calm and collected. 

They both jumped out with their guns drawn and the guy gave up. It was sort of a let-down to both of them. They expected more from the bank robber than that. 

Milt read him his rights while Russ went through his car to see if he found anything crazy, like the money. There was nothing. Russ looked in the trunk and still found nothing. 

“Why did you stop so quickly?” Milt asked. 

The man looked alarmed and did sign language. Milt got a notebook out and asked him why he stopped so suddenly. 

“Because I saw flashing lights behind me. I didn’t know you were after me,” the man wrote. 

Russ didn’t find anything and went over to see if Milt had found out anything more. 

“He’s deaf and I have to talk to him through the notepad.”

Russ suddenly asked the man in sign language if he saw another black escape on the road as he was driving down it. 

The man was so relieved that Russ did sign that he told him, “There was one on the street before you turned on. He got off on 4th street. He was heading west. Does this help at all?”  
Russ smiled and signed, “You were a big help. Please write down your name and number if we have any other questions. Thank you for everything.”

The man was very happy when he drove off. 

“Since when do you know sign language?” Milt asked. 

“Since my little cousin was deaf and I learned it. We were best friends.”

“Does he live in town, Russ?”

“No, he died five years ago. But I still keep the signing up for him. He was a great guy.”

“I’m sorry, Russ. Was he sick?” Milt was curious to say the least. 

“Let’s drop it now. That guy is okay. Now, let’s get busy and find the other black Escape.” Russ liked bossing Milt around now and then. 

“Heading west on 4th street. Don’t you think it’s odd that he knew to say that?” Milt asked. 

“I am not going to ask him more questions. He didn’t know anything.”

“I say we look east on 4th,” Milt was determined. 

“Why don’t we do both? We’ve got enough officers. Call it in hot shot,” Russ growled. 

Milt smiled and called both in and asked for back-up. They were going east and Fontanelle was going west. 

About five blocks east on the right side of the road was an abandoned Escape with the same plates that someone else had called in. 

Russ kicked the rock on the ground and said, “Fuck… He was a ringer. He probably knew exactly where he was and told us what we wanted to hear. Making him deaf just made it perfect. Milt, you saw the footage of the robbery at the last bank, right?”

“Yes, why?”

“Were they all hearing individuals? Did they speak?”

“Now that you mention it, no. They handed a note to the teller and told them what to do. They never said a word,” Milt answered. 

“Does your SUV take pictures of the suspects when they get out of the car?” Russ asked. 

“Yes, we have a good picture of him. We’ll run him through the data base. He was a deaf man. He was too good with sign to be anything else. So maybe we’re looking for a group of deaf people that rob banks.”

“Russ, do you realize how odd that sounds?”

“Yes and I’m the one that has to tell Kim that I let him go. I felt bad for him. He seemed shaky but he might have really been shaky from being in on it. Let’s find out how many black Escapes have been sold in the last six months. And we could even mention that it might be a deaf person.”

Milt had a crime scene crew come out to get fingerprints off the Escape. They didn’t hold out much hope, but they still wanted to try. 

*

At the station everyone was teasing Russ about letting the bad guy go.

Milt stood up and said, “I let him go. I was the one that pulled him over and I let him go. So tease me.”

Russ glared at him. That was Russ’s look to let him know that he was doing something he shouldn’t be doing. 

“It doesn’t matter who let him go. He’s gone. Did we find anything out at the FBI lab?” Russ asked. 

“The picture isn’t anywhere that the Bureau can find. Anyone else have any ideas?”

Russ was thinking and he said, “Font, why don’t you try the university and see if there are any deaf students that are enrolled. We don’t have to say for what.”

Kim smiled and said, “I never would have thought of that, Russ. Good call.”

Russ smiled and then looked at Milt and saw Milt was still hurt from the glaring look Russ had given him a moment ago. 

He walked over to Milt and whispered, “All right, I’m sorry. I was just pissed that you were defending me. Don’t do that here. And don’t you ever use the soccer mom move on me again.”

“I’m afraid you lost me on that one,” Milt answered. 

“I’ll tell you later.”

Russ started making some calls and Kim asked, “Milt, could I see you for a moment?”

Milt walked into her office and he shut the door. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

Kim started laughing and said, “I thought I would tell you what a soccer mom move is.”

“Oh, that would be great. Because I sure don’t want to piss Russ off again.”

“Did you throw your arm in front of his body when you stopped shortly?” 

Milt looked stunned. “How do you know this shit?”

“That’s a soccer mom move. Don’t do it again if you’re smart. He won’t like that.”

“I told him I was sorry.” Milt had his head hanging down. 

“And don’t defend him in the bullpen anymore. He really hates that. Worse than anything.”

“Okay, I think I have all of it now. I better get busy.”

Milt sat down and looked through some records on file of deaf people that had gotten in trouble. He was busy reading that and Russ was on the phone when Kim came out and said, “Fontanelle just arrested six deaf people, so it looks like you’re going to be busy, Russ.”

“What did he arrest them for?” Russ asked. Seemed like a logical question. 

“The man that he talked to, told him where they hung out and he went there and sure enough, they were there with all of the money. He called for backup and they’re on their way in right now.”

“God-damn-it, that could have been us, if I wouldn’t have been so trusting,” Russ yelled. 

Kim started laughing and said, “You made an error in judgement and there is nothing wrong with that.”

“Font’s going to be hard to live with now,” Russ teased. 

Everyone started to laugh except Milt. He was still looking at the men in the file on his computer screen. “Russ, haven’t we seen this guy before?”

Russ looked and said, “Yeah, it’s one of the bank managers, why?”

“He teaches sign language at night classes,” Milt said. 

“Oh shit, let’s go and pick him up.” Russ was very excited. 

Kim stopped him and said, “Russ, I hate to break it to you, but you have to talk to all of them when they get here. So, Milt is going to have to do this alone. He can take Aaron with him.”

Russ gave a look across the room that would kill most people. But Kim wasn’t budging. 

“Hurry up, go and pick him up and get back here. He might have heard and is trying to get away,” she said. 

Font walked in with six deaf people and led them into two rooms. He put three in each room. 

“Act like you don’t understand and see what happens,” Font said. 

“Yeah, I never would have thought of that.”

Russ went in and watched them tell each other what to write down. Then he watched the other three and saw them say the same thing. He signed to them, “You better tell us everything you know or you’ll all be sent to prison. What’s going on?”

They all started signing at once. At one point, Russ whistled and realized how stupid that was and then he just got their attention and told them one at a time.

They were all writing down who was in charge of them and everything else. It was going well. 

Across town, Milt picked up the bank manager and he of course said he knew nothing about them. But when Milt brought him in, all six of the kids started pointing to him. 

In the end, the bank manager got charged with bank robbery and each of the kids had to do a year in jail and were put on probation for a year until they learned not to trust those that told them to do bad things. They also had to do community service. 

All in all, it was a good day.

*

Russ was really quiet going home that night and Milt figured he had pissed Russ off to no end. “I’m really sorry about the soccer mom move, Russ. I didn’t know what that was and I’ll refrain from doing it from now on.”

“Tell me something, Milt. Would you have done that with anyone else?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. It’s the first time I’ve used the soccer mom move on anyone. Are you saying I might do that to everyone?” Milt sounded appalled. 

Russ started to laugh. “Hey, there are worse things in life. What do you want to do for dinner tonight?” 

“I’m invited for dinner?” Milt asked. 

“Of course you are and then you can sleep over if you want. Do you want to run home and get some clothes first?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind me stopping by my place.” 

Russ sat in the car while Milt went upstairs to get his things. He was trying to figure out why Russ was being so fucking nice to him. Something was going on.

He took almost everything he owned and put it in a suitcase and took it downstairs. Russ started laughing when he saw the big suitcase full of stuff.

“Hey, I wanted to be more comfortable at your place. Now I can do my laundry there and everything.”

“Okay, so back to dinner, what should we do? Call for delivery or pick something up?”

“I would like some Kentucky Fried Chicken. I love their chicken,” Milt said happily. 

“Okay, we’ll pick up enough for a couple of nights. Then we don’t have to worry about dinner tomorrow night, either.” Milt drove over to the KFC and pulled into the drive-up window. Russ didn’t even ask what Milt wanted, he just ordered assorted everything and got plenty. He yelled right across Milt. Milt paid with his debit card and once everything was in the SUV, they drove off.

They got home and ate dinner, it was rather quiet. Russ knew that there was something he was missing, but he just didn’t know what it was.

“What’s wrong, Milt?”

“I don’t know.”

“Tired of me already?” Russ asked defensively. 

“Fuck no. No, it’s the opposite. I wish you liked me more.”

“I told you the other morning that I really liked you,” Russ reminded him. 

“But it’s only because I said it first. You felt obligated and I didn’t get the impression that you meant it at all.”

Russ got up and went over and pulled Milt up and said, “Do you know what I like about you most?”

“The way I suck cock?” Milt answered. 

Russ threw back his head and laughed. “There is that. But, I like this.” Russ touched Milt’s chest where his heart would be and said, “I like you very much.”

Milt leaned down and kissed Russ and said, “I’m falling in love with you and I don’t know what to do about that.”

“Don’t do anything. Let things happen the way they are supposed to happen. Now, can we eat? I’m starving.”

“Hey, I loved when you touched my heart, Russ. I love your heart too.”

“Now, eat…” Russ bellowed and both men laughed and began to eat. 

TBC


End file.
